


Satan Drabbles

by poypoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Letters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poypoy/pseuds/poypoy
Summary: Prompt: "Satan is used to getting mail meant for Santa, but one day Santa gets mail that’s meant for Satan."





	Satan Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have (right now) 3 possible directions in which this prompt could go, so here're those short drabbles to jot down my ideas.

The smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate filled the from the fire place warmed office. Its walls were as red as the stripes on a candy cane. Such was the carpet, a contrast to the white floor and white office desk. The entire building was always nicely heated and there was no need for carpets, as, while everyone wore boots or slippers, the magic which filled the air always made the sludge which was brought in from outside, disappear instantly.

Santa was sitting at his enormous desk, the soft white leather chair – which had a red sitting rug thrown over it – being very cozy, and skimming through the stacks of letters which had arrived this morning.

The elves usually went through the process of sorting all the letter according to topic, age, location and gift wishes. Simple gifts wishes such as common toys Santa often didn’t even get to see, as the elves could handle those easily.

Jimmy wanted a functioning air balloon and summer temperatures in his district – that wasn’t going to happen, but the old man was sure he could do something to satisfy the child;  
Yildiz wished for her mom to arrive back home safely from her business trip overseas – that he could definitely arrange by putting a safety spell on the plane;  
Fen’s wish was to live forever – „Kids should really stop wishing for such a terrible fate,“ he hummed to himself. (Being immortal himself he has seen too many of his dear ones die. Sure, sometimes it was fun and relieving, but after his 36th wife ‚disappeared‘ he had decided to not let anybody too close. The elves were okay. They were just little kids he put a spell he bought from the sandman (where did HE even get that one from) on and were thus stuck in time, never aging and enjoying every moment in the midst of toys. If they decided to leave – or winter was over – they were free to do so and he would lift the spell. He didn’t get attached.) Stupid Fen. He would just send an elf to her as a friend, to help her make it in the world. (There was no law that said the wished had to come true immediately, he just preferred to get them over and done with as soon as possible. All that paper really took up a lot of space. Once a wish got fulfilled, it got typed into the new computer system they implemented and the letter was thus burned. He should really remember to invest in a scanner.)

Hundreds of letters and many a hot chocolate, along with two trays of cookies and nuts, later he took the most weather-beaten letter he has come across today into his hands. The writing was in Crayola so he assumed it must be the wish for a toy from a small child. Still, it was hardly legible, which was why the elves left the letter for Santa to read. His magic enabled him to read all handwriting and all languages and was something only he possessed, at least on the north pole. When he laid his eyes upon the name of the recipient he stopped dead in his tracks. He scanned the envelope once again, just to make sure, and put his steaming cup back. Oh how he loved when post from his January to mid November office accidentally interrupted his holiday job. It was the 22nd of December and he was just getting bored.

„Satan,“ he read and wet his lips with his tongue. He beamed.  
„I have started to miss that name dearly.“


End file.
